<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akin. Akin Lang. by kagehinabokeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434608">Akin. Akin Lang.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh'>kagehinabokeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, BOTTOMI, BOTTOMI WORLDWIDE, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealous sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Sobrang dirty talk, slight humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seloso si Atsumu, walang pakialam si Kiyoomi sa sasabihin ng iba. </p><p>Kung saan kakaiba ang lenggwahe ng pag-ibig ni Atsumu at Kiyoomi pagdating sa usapang pang-kama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akin. Akin Lang.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Explicit. NSFW rough, jealous sex rimming and unprotected sex, sobrang dirty talk?? Degradation and shaming. okay please be mindful. fic purposes only. di dahil nagsusulat ako ng ganito pinapayuhan ko na kayo na gumawa ng ganito okay!! for sakuatsu canon only chz.</p><p>#KaratResponsibly hahaha. for tosb family, number wan enablers. *blows kiss*</p><p>edited: for #bottomiweek2021 Day 3: Creampie and 6: Degradation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masungit.</p><p> </p><p>Mainit ang ulo.</p><p><br/>Galit.</p><p><br/><br/>Iyon lang ang napansin ni Kiyoomi habang pauwi sila ni Atsumu. Mas mabilis ang pagmamaneho nito para makarating sa unit nilang dalawa.<br/><br/></p><p>Panay ang kalabog nito sa busina, makailang beses na rin itong muntik makasagi.</p><p><br/>"Putangina mo, ano bang problema mo, Atsumu?"</p><p><br/>"Huwag mo akong murahin, wala akong panahon makipagbiruan sa 'yo," maanghang nitong sagot sa kanya. Kanina pa ito sa engagement party nila Toshi at Satori.</p><p><br/>Simula nang batiin siya ng dating kaibigan ay bigla na lang nag-iba ng anyo si Atsumu. Napakainit ng titig nito sa kanya buong gabi. Pakiramdam ni Kiyoomi ay sisilaban siya nang buhay dahil sa nobyo.</p><p><br/>"Mumurahin kita kung gusto ko. Tangina, ano, nagseselos ka na naman? Ex ko lang 'yon. Gago mo, ikakasal na 'yung tao sa partner niya. Ano na namang problema mo?"</p><p><br/>"Wala kang pakialam. Ano ngayon kung nagseselos ako? Gusto mo 'to 'di ba? Gusto mong nagseselos ako. Sinasadya mo. You're riling me up, sweetheart." Marahas na dinala ni Atsumu ang kamay ni Kiyoomi sa pantalon nito habang papasok sila sa parking ng condo unit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Fuck you, Atsumu. Puta ka."</em>
</p><p><br/>Pinasubo ni Atsumu ang daliri nito sa bibig ni Kiyoomi at walang kahirap-hirap na tinanggap niya iyon. Sinipsip, nilaro na para bang ang kay Atsumu ang nasa bibig niya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Gusto mo 'yan. And no, fuck you. I'm going to fuck you pag-akyat natin, o baka gusto mo dito sa parking? Gusto mong dito kita galawin ha? Padapain kita sa hood ng kotse ko? Gusto mong nakikita ng mga tao?"</em>
</p><p><br/><br/>Suminghap si Kiyoomi at nanginig, tumitigas na rin siya sa pantalon niya. Umiling siya bilang sagot. Napakabastos ni Atsumu ngunit gusto niya ito. Si Kiyoomi lang ang may kapangyarihang baliwin si Atsumu ng ganito.</p><p><br/><br/>Siya lang ang may kakayahang mabaliw ang puso at katawan nito. Dahil sa kanya ang lahat ng ito.<br/><br/></p><p><em>"Tangina mo, Atsumu. Puta ka. Puta."</em> Ulit ni Kiyoomi bago lumusong ang bibig sa mga labing kanina pa nito kinakagat ni Ataumu kaya si Kiyoomi naman ang tumikim.</p><p><br/>Nilunok niya ang mga ungol, lahat ng lasa ay natikman niya. Galit na galit ang bibig at dila ni Atsumu. <em>"Open your mouth, Kiyoomi."</em></p><p><br/>At sumunod siya. Naglaban ang mga dila nila, sumayaw, nagpalitan ng laway at tinanggap bawat alay mula sa makasalanang bibig ng isa't isa.</p><p><br/>Sinandal siya ni Atsumu sa hood ng kotse at kiniskis ang hita sa kahandaan ni Kiyoomi. Halos magmakaawa siyang angkinin na siya nito sa may parking lot.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Kung puta ako, ano ka pa? Halik ko pa lang sarap na sarap ka na? Lalabasan ka kaya 'pag hinalikan lang kita ha? I think kaya mo 'yon? Hmm, sweetheart?"</em>
</p><p><br/><em>"Tsumu…"</em> Iyak ni Kiyoomi. Nilambingan niya ang halik sa mukha ni Atsumu. Dinilaan niya ang leeg nito habang pilit na umaamot ng kahit ano para mawala ang init na nararamdaman ng mga katigasan nila.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Tsumu, sa kuwarto. Please. Kahit ano. I love you, baby. P-Please. Hindi ko na kaya."</em>
</p><p><br/>Ngumisi si Atsumu, "Magsisimula ka tapos hindi mo naman pala kaya?"</p><p><br/>Hiyang-hiya na si Kiyoomi pero kung kailangan niyang umiyak, magmakaawa matikman lang ulit ang langit na handog ni Atsumu ay handa siyang sumamba sa pagitan ng kahit anong parte ng katawan nito.</p><p><br/>Matikman lang ng sarili niya ang kapal ni Atsumu na sumasagad sa kaloob-looban ni Kiyoomi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Gusto mo nito? Gusto mo 'to? Luluhod ka? 'Pag pinaluhod kita dito sa parking, isusubo mo ba ako?"</em>
</p><p><br/>Umaagos ang luha ni Kiyoomi habang hawak niya sa kamay ang pumipintig na pagkalalaki ni Atsumu. Gusto niya iyon, sa kahit anong paraan.</p><p><br/><em>"Atsumu, please!"</em> Hikbi niya at ngumisi lang ang nobyo bilang sagot.</p><p><br/>Naglakad na si Atsumu patungo sa elevator habang nakasunod si Kiyoomi at pinindot ang 28th floor. Maraming sakay kaya nasa likod niya ito, nakayakap at binubunggo sa puwet niya ang tigas nito.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Gusto na kitang angkinin dito. Papayag ka namang makita nila kung gaano ka kauhaw sa akin, 'di ba?"</em>
</p><p><br/>Nanginginig ang mga daliri niya at kinuha ang kamay ni Atsumu para halikan iyon. Senyales paea pumreno dahil malapit nang lumuhod si Kiyoomi para lang makuha niya si Atsumu.</p><p><br/>Nababaliw na si Kiyoomi, lumalangoy na ang utak niya sa sensasyong nadarama ng buong katawan at puso niya.</p><p><br/>Humalik si Atsumu sa tainga at leeg ni Kiyoomi. <em>"Too much, baby? I love you pero galit ako sa iyo. Lalo na 'to."</em></p><p><br/>Tinulak ulit nito sa pisngi ng pang-upo ni Kiyoomi ang ari nito at bumuka ang bibig niya sa isang tahimik na daing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Galit na galit ako sa 'yo."</em>
</p><p><br/>Gigil ang tinig ni Atsumu. Suminghap si Kiyoomi ngunit agad nitong nilaro ang malamig niyang kamay tanda na sa sekswal na dahilan ng nararamdaman nila. Pent-up sexual frustration at ang <em>putanginang selos</em> ni Atsumu sa ex-boyfriend ni Kiyoomi.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung paano sila nakaabot sa unit nang hindi naghuhubaran paglabas ng elevator. Damang-dama niyang sasabog na siya sa nararamdaman kaya nang mabuksan ang pinto ay dumiretso ng luhod si Kiyoomi ngunit sinabunutan lang siya paangat ni Atsumu.</p><p><br/><br/>"Wala akong panahon diyan sa bibig mo. Gusto ko sa loob mo. Maghubad ka. Sa harap ko."</p><p><br/>Matalim ang tingin ni Atsumu ngunit nanginginig niyang sinunod ito. Nagtitindigan ang balahibo sa katawan ni Kiyoomi habang mabilis na kinakalas ang button down na suot. Nagtalsikan ang ilang butones at nakita niya ang pagdila ni Atsumu sa labi nito.</p><p><br/>Nang mahubad ni Kiyoomi ang damit pangtaas ay tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Atsumu. "Anong hinihintay mo? Pasko? Lahat, Kiyoomi. Hubarin mo."</p><p><br/>Humikbi siya, <em>"Mahal."</em></p><p><br/>Lumambing ang mata ni Atsumu sa kanya at hinila siya. "Okay ka lang? Too much?"</p><p><br/>Umiling si Kiyoomi at hinanap ang labi ni Atsumu. Kailangan lang niyang maramdaman ang lalaki. "Okay lang," hinga niya. Ilang sandali silang tahimik na humalik lang sa isa't isa.</p><p><br/>"Anong gusto mo?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Ikaw. Atsu, ikaw."</em>
</p><p><br/>Inisang buhat siya nito papunta sa kuwarto. Nag-iba na ulit ang ihip ng hangin, may bakas ng mga damit na basta na lang tinapon sa gilid.</p><p><br/>Ibinagsak siya ni Atsumu sa kama, pinadapa at sinampal ang pang-upo niya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Kanina pa ako nanggigigil sa iyo, Kiyoomi. Gusto mong nagagalit ako ha? Sinasadya mo? Sinasadya mo kasi alam mong gusto ko na ginagalit ako."</em>
</p><p><br/>Hinalikan ni Atsumu ang likod ni Kiyoomi, mula batok pababa sa gulugod niya hanggang dumating ang labi nito sa lagusan ni Kiyoomi. Pumintig ang mabigat niyang tigas, halos tumulo na ang mga katas sa ulo pababa sa sheets ng kama.</p><p><br/>Hinipan ni Atsumu ang butas niya bago dumiretso ang bibig nito at kinain siya na tila isa siyang masarap na panghimagas. Walang nagawa si Kiyoomi kundi umungol at tanggapin at bawat tikim ng dila nito, bawat pagsulong ng daliri sa loob niya ay tumitirik ang mata ni Kiyoomi.</p><p><br/>Dama niya ang paghahalo ng laway at edible lube na kinaadikan ni Atsumu ngayon na siyang tumutulo sa mga loob ng hita ni Kiyoomi. Pinipilit niyang isinasara ang sarili ngunit binubuka iyon ni Atsumu kasabay ang malulutong na sampal sa pang-upo ni Kiyoomi habang patuloy ang bibig nito sa pagtikim sa kanya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Ibukas mo. Huwag kang malikot."</em>
</p><p><br/>Sumubsob si Kiyoomi sa kama, tumutulo ang pawis at luha niya lalo na nang magsabay ang dila at daliri ni Atsumu na naglabas-masok sa butas niya. Halos magdugo ang labi niya sa pagpipigil ng ungol.<br/><br/><br/><em>"Isigaw mo ang pangalan ko. Tangina, huwag kang manahimik diyan. Ano, hindi ka nasasarapan? Iiwan kita rito. Puputok ko na lang 'to sa likod mo ha? Bahala ka na mag-isa?"</em></p><p><br/>Tinutok ni Atsumu ang sa kanya sa likuran ni Kiyoomi at malakas siyang dumaing. Nilamas nito ang malambot niyang puwet bago siya tinuloy kainin. <em>"Lakasan mo pa, huwag mong kalimutan ang pangalan ko. Iungol mo kung kanino ka."</em></p><p><br/>Hinahabol ni Kiyoomi ang hininga habang walang lumalabas sa bibig niya kundi halinghing at putol-putol na pantig ng pangalan ni Atsumu.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Atsu.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Tsumu.</em>
</p><p><br/>Wala nang lakas ang lalamunang pumipintig sa naghahalong luha at daing na kumakawala.<br/><br/><br/><em>"Hindi ko marinig, Kiyoomi. Kanino ka? Sino lang ang may kayang gumawa nito sa 'yo? Lakasan mo."<br/></em><br/>Nilaro ni Atsumu ang matigas na dibdib ni Kiyoomi. Pinisil ang mga utong niya at nirolyo iyon ni Atsumu sa magagaspang nitong daliri.</p><p><br/>Iniikot siya nito at kitang-kita niya ang nagbabagang mata ni Atsumu habang pinagsasawa ang mata sa katawan ni Kiyoomi. Ang mukha niyang basa ng luha dahil sa sarap.</p><p><br/>Hinalikan ni Atsumu ang pisngi niya pababa sa labi gamit ang pasmado nitong bibig. Ngumisi ito sa pagitan ng pagsipsip sa dila niya. <em>"Masarap ba? Tikman mo 'yung sarili mo. Tangina, Kiyoomi. Galit ako pero ang sarap mo."</em></p><p><br/>Tumirik ang mga mata ni Kiyoomi nang bumaba ang bibig at dila ni Atsumu sa utong niya, halinhinan ang pagsipsip doon. <em>"Akin lang 'to."</em></p><p><br/>Huminga siya nang malalim pinanood niya ang pagmapa ng mga marka ni Atsumu sa buong katawan niya. Bawat pisil, bawat kagat ay may pag-angkin. Sunod na puntirya nito ay ang ulo ni Kiyoomi sa ibaba, tumikim ito at sinubo siya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Akin lang 'to."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Akin ka lang."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Akin. Akin. Akin."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hanggang sa bumaba ang mukha ni Atsumu sa may lagusan ni Kiyoomi, suminghap ito at hinipan siya. <em>"Akin lang 'tong butas mo."</em></p><p><br/>Iniaangat ni Atsumu ang binti ni Kiyoomi saka ipinatong sa balikat nito. <em>"Sumagot ka. Akin ka lang ba?"</em></p><p><br/>Mahabang ungol ang pinakawalan nila nang tuluyang pumasok si Atsumu sa loob niya. Sagad na sagad sa kasuluk-sulukan ng katawan ni Kiyoomi. Umiikot, lumalangoy ang utak niya.</p><p><br/><em>"Putangina mo, Atsumu,"</em> may kagat ng gigil sa tinig ni Kiyoomi at ngumisi lang si Atsumu habang mabagal ang pagsulong ng balakang nito. Inuuhaw si Kiyoomi, sinasadya na magmakaawa siya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Putangina ko? Ano pa, Kiyoomi? Putangina ko? Gago? Itong putang 'to ang nagpapaligaya sa 'yo ngayon. Ano sumagot ka o hahayaan lang kita rito. Akin ka lang ba? Akin lang 'tong butas na 'to? Ano sagot?!"</em>
</p><p><br/>Umiyak si Kiyoomi, nakapikit ang mata dahil alam niyang mababaliw siya kapag tinitigan siya ni Atsumu, kapag tinukso siya nito.</p><p><br/>Patuloy ang malalalim nitong pagbayo, dama ng buong katawan ang init at kuryente hanggang sa gulugod niya. Halos ikulong niya si Atsumu sa loob. Ayaw umahon, ayaw palabasin. Hinihigop ng init at sikip niya ang kapal at haba nito.</p><p><br/><em>"Putangina mo. Lapit na. Please,"</em> Hikbi niya habang patuloy lang si Atsumu sa pagbaliw sa kanya. Palibhasa kilala nito ang buong katawan ni Kiyoomi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Puta. Puta ako pero sarap na sarap ka sa akin. Hmm. Kiyoomi, isang sagot lang. Kanino ka? Kanino 'to?"</em>
</p><p><br/>Diniin ni Atsumu ang sarili sa kanya, sinagad hanggang halos makita at marating na ni Kiyoomi ang kaitasaan.</p><p><br/>Hindi na rin siya nakatiis dahil alam ni Kiyoomi na base sa paghinga ni Atsumu ay lalabasan na ito at maiiwanan siya kung hindi niya ibibigay ang gusto nito.</p><p><br/>Isang haplos, isang hikbi, malalim na halik. Brutal na urong-sulong sa kalooban ni Kiyoomi, isang pagsamo.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Sa 'yo lang, Atsumu. Sa iyo lang ako, mahal ko. Sa iyo. Atsumu!"</em>
</p><p><br/>Sirit ni Kiyoomi at nanlupaypay ang katawan niya nang hawakan siya ni Atsumu. Bulungan ng kung anu-anong karumihan hanggang sa labasan si Kiyoomi habang patuloy lang si Atsumu sa paghabol sa kaitasan.</p><p><br/>Latang-lata na siya ngunit punong-puno ang kalooban ng mainit nitong katas.<br/><br/><br/>"What the fuck, Atsumu?!" Hingal ni Kiyoomi nang tumulo sa hita niya ang katas ng galit nito sa kanya. Dinala nito ang mga daliri doon at pilit na sinisiksik lahat sa loob niya. Nanginig si Kiyoomi sa sensitibong pakiramdam ng buong katawan.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Pagod na tumawa si Atsumu bago humalik sa mukha niya sabay abot ng pamahid upang matanggal ang kalat ng kay Kiyoomi. "Sorry, love. Sobra na naman ba?"</p><p><br/>Pumikit lang si Kiyoomi at ngumisi. "Tangina mo. Ulitin natin 'yung gano'n. Masarap ka palang ginagalit ng sobra. Fuck, ang sarap mo rin."</p><p><br/>And the audacity ni Atsumu na mamula habang nakatingin lang sa kanya at sinubsob ang mukha sa leeg ni Kiyoomi.</p><p><br/>"Wala namang masakit sa iyo? Okay ka lang ha? I'm afraid napasobra tayo. Pero galit na galit talaga ako, makahawak sa iyo si Ushiwaka kala mo 'di ka niya sinaktan."</p><p><br/>Tumawa lang si Kiyoomi at sinuklay ang pawisang buhok ni Atsumu. "I'm fine. Mas galit ka pa sa akin. Friends na nga kami saka kung di niya ako sinaktan, sinong kayakap mo ngayon, sige nga? May masarap ka kayang kulot na boyfriend na sasabihan mong <em>akin lang 'tong butas mo ha?"</em><br/><br/><br/>Umismid si Atsumu ngunit kinagat nito ang pisngi niya. "Oo na. Yabang. Oo na, pero akin ka lang naman talaga, 'di ba?"</p><p><br/>"Sa iyo lang, Atsumu. Buhat mo na ako, ligo na tayo?"<br/><br/><br/>Sinimulan siyang tanungin ni Atsumu kung may gusto siyang kainin. Pinaliguan siya ni Atsumu, inasikaso, nilambing.</p><p><br/>Tinuyo siya nito, binihisan, sinuklay hanggang sa bumigay ang tuhod ni Kiyoomi patungo sa bagong palit na kobre-kama nilang dalawa.<br/><br/><br/>"Are we fine, Tsumu? Ayaw ko nag-iisip ka ng kung ano ha. Huwag kang magseselos kahit kanino. Ay puwede pala basta ganito kasarap palagi kapalit. Paiyakin mo ako basta ganito."</p><p><br/>Umungol si Atsumu at niyakap siya nang mahigpit. "Gumugusto ka rin naman, may paiyak-iyak ka pa kanina. Ang daldal mo, Omi. Oo na. Hindi na ako magseselos basta hindi na sila lalapit sa iyo. Madamot ako."<br/><br/><br/>"Ako rin, Tsumu. Tayo lang. Ako lang, ikaw lang. Akin lang din."<br/><br/><br/>Hindi naman na nila kailangang sabihin na mahal nila ang isa't isa. Unconventional? Magulo? Pero sila ang nasa relasyon. Walang halaga ang sasabihin ng iba basta naiintindihan nila ang lenggwahe ng pag-ibig nila.<br/><br/><br/>Humalik si Atsumu sa mga nunal niya sa noo. "Tulog na. Lutuan kita almusal bukas, Omi ko."<br/><br/><br/>Katumbas na rin ito ng <em>mahal kita, Omi.</em><br/><br/></p><p><br/>At nagsumiksik siya sa mainit na katawan ni Atsumu, isinasagot na rin ni Kiyoomi ang damdamin.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Mahal din kita.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>Sapat na iyon. Sapat na sa kanilang dalawa at iyon lamang ang mahalaga.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>####<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>may praise k*nk ako so please indulge me in the comments section charot hahahhahaha. throw me wild prompts at CC or twitter, I am @sadbottomi hours. please leave me good things hahaha i only write happy endings chz!!! sigawan niu ako sakuatsu fleaz.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>